The Sorceress (Mortal Kombat SI)
by Castage
Summary: Self Insert into Mortal Kombat... on the 'wrong' side of the conflict.
1. Prologue

"Ha!" I sat down fast, shaking.

A dream. Just a dream of my death. It was a dream. I sighed with relief... and paused. Something was... off.

I looked around – I was in some kind of tent? Some temporary first aid point? I frowned. I felt fine. I could feel my arms, my legs, my fingers and my toes. I looked down to check for wounds... and froze.

I was naked and –

"Impossible." I said in a voice that was definitely not mine.

I looked around and quickly grabbed some kind of mirror and looked at the reflection.

The unfamiliar face of an attractive black-haired Asian woman stared back.

"Impossible." I repeated dumbly. I had to be dreaming.

"!" I turned as I heard a movement – a muscled man entered through the tent lap's.

I backed away from him as he approached with a glint in his eyes. He reached out and grabbed my hand-

* * *

"Ha!" I sat up on the bed and looked around in panic.

I breathed with relief as I realized that it was just a dream. I slowly raised my hand to my face – it was shaking. I clicked my tongue with distaste. I looked to the sides – the women in my bed were still sleeping.

I quietly slipped out of the bed and walked to my clothes – after being reminded of those events, there was no way I would go back to sleep today. As I slowly put on leather knee-long loincloth and bra, I wondered... why did I wake up?

I frowned.

Even if I'm having nightmares, I usually don't waker up in the middle of the night. I grabbed my thigh-high heels and walked to the chair. As I slipped my boots on, my eyes fell on the on my workbench - one of the runes glowed.

My eyes narrowed.

It seemed that I had uninvited guests. Good. I needed to punch something.

* * *

'Really?' I wondered as I watched the intruders from the shadows.

I didn't know if I should be laughing or feel offended. The three assassins that sneaked through the main hall of my base were clearly amateurs. Two men and a woman. The woman was clearly a leader, while two others looked like hired cheap help.

I narrowed my eyes.

Fine.

'You entered my home uninvited, so you should be ready for consequences.'

I approached the closest of minions from behind, undetected as magics obscured any sound I made. I quickly thrust the knife into the man's back, piercing his heart – the last groan he made was suppressed by my magic. As I allowed the body to slide on the floor, I noticed that the other two still have not noticed my presence. That was truly pitiful – didn't they know who's home they were invading?

I decided – this was an insult.

I intoned the incantation, allowing the magics suppressing my presence to fall. As I felt the magic gather in my hand, I thrust it in the minion number two's direction – magic took shape and large fireball left my hand. The man didn't notice it until it hit him. Only as the man started screaming, covered by flames, the woman realised something was wrong.

Definitely an insult – the assassin's eyes were on the burning hireling until he fell dead on the floor – she completely ignored what was going on around her.

I started walking in her direction – her head snapped in my direction. The sound of my heels must have finally alerted her.

I stopped seeing her expression and frowned. She was terrified. Did she really not know who she was after? No – she managed to pass the guards, so she had to have some skill... maybe she just hoped to find me sleeping in my bed? An easy kill...

She hesitated a moment more before charging at me and swinging her sword. I took a quick step forward, surprising her as I was inside her guard. With a quick slap, I knocked the sword out of her hand. I spun around, elbowing the back of her head. The assassin fell flat on her chest, on floor.

She quickly got up and attacked. I blocked the first kick and stepped back from the second. When she kicked for the third time I crouched and spun, sweeping the woman's leg, with my own. As she fell on her back I started spinning again – as she started getting up, my boot connected with her chin.

I got up and slowly circled the assassin, giving her time to get up - the last kick must have delivered quite some damage. Idly I noticed the guards running inside the hall – probably alarmed by the noise. I waved them to stop.

Finally, the assassin stood up - well, she was barely standing. It looked like she was already at her limit. The woman swung her fist, trying to punch me. I grabbed her hand and held it – then I delivered three punches into her stomach. It was high time to end it. Still holding the woman's arm I used her knee and chest as steps that to climb up her body. When I was high enough I grabbed the assassin's neck with my legs and whirled, making the assassin whirl with me. I was ready to hit the ground – she wasn't. Her back hit the floor with a loud thud.

The fight was over – my opponent could only groan and lie on the floor. As I got up, my eyes landed on the scroll that was lying on the floor. I picked it up and started reading.

'What!?' I gripped the paper, my body shaking.

I walked to the woman and put my hand over her chest. Her back arched and eyes went wide as a green string connected my palm with her chest.

"No! PleasaaaAAAAGHH!" I ignored the scream, to mad to care. Soon her grey lifeless and soulless body fell limp on the ground.

It took me but a few moments to subjugate her soul. Once that was done, I started searching through her memories. And soon, I found what I was looking for - the memory of the one who employed her.

I grit my teeth. I stood up and looked at my hand – it was shaking. I slowly clenched it. This... I could not ignore.

I passed my guards.

"Take the carrions to my lab." I barked at them. "And find out how they got in."

I grabbed my robe and left – I had to pay a visit to the one who provided me with that... entertainment.

* * *

I observed the employer of the assassins from the shadows, deliberating...

Poison – to slow.

Knife to eye – not enough damage.

Sword to heart – he would survive it.

Sword to the brain – not enough strength to actually pass all that flesh.

Burning eyes – the magic would not pass his natural resistance to magic.

There was no way for me to win. I know. I have considered thousands of scenarios for years... Still, fantasising about his death brought me a certain level of satisfaction. I knew that the assassins that he sent were but an invitation – no... It was an order, a summoning. If he wanted to kill me, he would not bother with those amateurs.

I sighted – he probably already knew about my presence. There was only one way I can go about this – no matter how much I disliked it.

I allowed the magic masking me dissolve as I stepped forward, making my presence known. I walked up to the throne, stopped in front of the massive figure sitting on the chair and knelt.

"You summoned me, my Emperor?" I asked and bowed my head in submission, to Shao Kahn.

* * *

AN: A little idea I had. The MK universe seems to be rather unexplored, considering its age. Especially from the Outworld's point of view.

It's also a good story to train my descriptions of combat.


	2. Audience

I stayed kneeling, unmoving. I waited for few long moments before I heard Shao Kahn speak.

"Sorceress Izana... you came." His deep voice rumbled. I could hear it in his voice - he enjoyed my submission, the power he had over me.

I bowed deeper. That is how it was in Outworld. Strong, ruled the weak and Shao Kahn, was a pinnacle of strength.

"You send assassins after me – what have I done to displease you?" I asked, submissively.

"Many speak of your treason."

My head shot up. He was smirking – he enjoyed making me nervous – and I had every reason to be nervous. Was I here for my own execution?

"What!? You would believe rumours and gossips? I have done nothing to betray you, my Emperor." I answered as calmly as I could.

Shao Kahn harrumphed.

"I have granted you territory, yet you have done nothing to support me in my conquests. No, you have accepted many criminals, that escaped my rule and sought safe haven under your protection from my wrath, in the very lands I granted you. Some say you are building an army... that you seek to oppose me."

I started to sweating now. Was he really considering the notion I would betray him? Well, yes I would, but I would never rise against him in open rebellion! I was not suicidal!

I could feel a bead of sweat slowly flowing down on my temple. I swallowed and started speaking

"My lord, I have fought for you-"

"Ah yes..." He interrupted me. "The 'war of Onaga's concubines'. A long-forgotten skirmish between petty whores..."

I froze.

What?

What was he playing – I do remember him entering the fray when one of those petty whores, his favourite concubine, was killed. They still sing in taverns of what he has done with her killers.

Just, what was going on?

Shao Kahn pointed his hand pedestal. My eyes landed on a freshly decapitated head.

"The last Grandmaster of Mortal Kombar Tournament – after a string of victories, he thought he could challenge me, ME!" He exclaimed.

My eyes darted around, but I found no empty pedestal for my head. Which could be either good or bad with Shao Kahn.

"You will take his place as the new Grandmaster of the tournament and you will lead the tenth and final Mortal Kombat Tournament. You will secure my victory, and make sure that Outworld can expand and conquer again."

That... I did not expect.

"You will only use warriors from your domain."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I lowered my head as I saw him stand up from the throne and start walking up to me.

"You do me a great honour, my Emperor-"

I stopped speaking as I felt the cold metal under my chin, raising my head, forcing to look up, into his dominating figure. Suddenly, I felt the pressure.

"Do not fail me, witch, for if you do" He lowered his warhammer, right into my cleavage. "I shall take you and you will not enjoy it." I closed my eyes, barely able to hold whimper escaping my throat. "Then I will give you to my torturers... and they shall take their time, breaking you." Suddenly, it became very cold. Shao Kahn pulled his warhammer up, rising my chin again, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Then, when your body and spirit are broken, and all you can do is beg for death, I shall claim your soul... then, your suffering, shall begin." Now, my body started shaking. I was terrified because I knew he could easily follow through with what he said. This was not an empty threat. "Either you will conquer me new lands, or I will take yours and make an example of you."

Shao Kahn leaned forward.

"Do you understand your task, Izana?"

It took me a few moments to recover. No... not recover, just gather enough will to answer.

"Yes." I started, my voice hoarse from fear. "I understand completely. I shall not fail."

"Good, see it that you don't." He turned around, and suddenly my body limped, as the pressure of his presence was gone.

* * *

When I finally returned home, my body was still shaking. I threw my robe on the table and slowly sat heavily on my throne. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down.

"Mother?"

I opened my eyes.

"Skarlet." I motioned her to approach.

The young woman whom I adopted and started teaching, knelt and laid her head on my lap.

"You are shaking, mother." She stated worriedly. I really hoped she would keep that pure character of hers, once she becomes ten thousand years old.

"I had an audience with the Emperor... he terrifies me."

Because only a fool would not be afraid of him. Death is easy – it's but a moment. But Shao Kahn? He will make you suffer for eternity. That fear he put in his subjects - that was what inspired loyalty in majority of his subjects. And only brutish fools like Liu Kang could face him unafraid – they simply did not understand the consequences of failure. I knew exactly the price of treason – that's why I would never betray Shao Kahn.

"What did Emperor want?" My adopted daughter asked worriedly.

I frowned.

"I'm to become the Grandmaster of next Mortal Kombat Tournament." I said grimly.

Why? Was there some kind of plan behind Shao Kahn's action? Or was it pure malice and sadism? I did not understand.

"I'm to lead the tenth tournament and win it."

And I was going to do everything in my power to see it done – the price of failure, was something that I never wanted to experience.

"I'm to open Edenia for Outworld's invasion."

* * *

An: Because when you think about it, Shao Kahn is terrifying. Yet somehow, it's never portrayed that well.

And yes, we landed quite early in this timeline. I wonder, what impact it might have on the future.


	3. The sorcery

The dungeon was eerie. It was lit by outwardly green light, whispers sounded around and the cold winds blew even though there were no windows.

I ignored it all, focused on my task. My mouth moving constantly, reciting the ancient words... I weaved words into sentences, sentences into sections, sections into blocks. Words were meaningless alone, it's how they co-resonated was what mattered.

The wind started intensifying, the green energies flowing around me.

Simple spells, like a fireball, were easy – it was just energy manipulation. Gather energy, concentrate it, give it shape, then release it. Simple. Well, not many achieved mastery to actually perform that simple spells. But those that did, were considered Masters of martial arts. But... to be considered a sorceress, one had to be capable of far subtler manipulations.

I raised my voice, power intensifying. The strings of spells started overlapping, mixing, interacting, enhancing each other. The spell started taking its shape. No. It was not a spell. Spell, was not enough to describe what I was doing. It was a symphony of spells – a story written by spells and woven into one coherent ritual.

One needed not power, but the ability to weave the spells, to achieve the desired effect. There were but few masters of the art.

Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn.

The elder god and supreme ruler of Netherrealm, Shinnok.

Edenian sorceress Delia.

Arch-sorcerer of Netherrealm, Quan Chi.

And me, Sorceress Izana of Outworld.

In future, sorcerer Shang Tsung of Earthrealm would join our ranks. But for now, I was the fifth, of the most skilled of sorcerers in the realms... at least, that's what I believe.

Truly, my spell was a symphony, and it was reaching its end. My voice resonated with power, and even though I was still speaking with normal volume, the words leaving my mouth were so loud that they sounded as if I was shouting. The room was covered by the green light, the winds concentrated and started circling around the stone table.

I was told once, that while I cast more powerful spells, my eyes shine green. And considering how much power I purred into this spell I was sure that my eyes shone with power.

I started all but screaming the last words, tightening my control over the powers, demanding it to obey my will. The storm of mystic powers concentrated in one spot, enacting my will, I weaved the spell strings around the dead body of the assassin that Shao Kahn sent to kill me. I kept intoning until the last strands of spells bound the corps. As the last string of power disappeared, I stopped speaking... and waited.

A few minutes passed before I noticed what I was waiting – the corpse moved.

Slowly, the woman opened her, now, pale white eyes and looked at me. And as she looked at me, I smiled – for I saw in them what I wanted to see - utter, unconditional devotion.

I motioned her to come to me. The wraith slowly got up, still unused to her new state and started walking to me. Except for her white eyes, she looked like normal outworlder. And I could already see the fruits of my spells at work. I have enhanced her body – she was stronger, faster, tougher - and it all showed in the way her body moved. All in all, she was now far more formidable than when she tried to kill me. Now, she only needed training and experience.

The woman stopped in front of me and fell to her knees, showing her submission. I smiled, and put my hand on her cheek.

"Good." I praised her. My smile widened as I felt the woman shudder and actually purr at my praise.

Yet another reaction I added to the spellwork I cast on the assassin. Service to me was now her life's purpose, praise from me was her pleasure – this, I have engraved with spells into her very soul. I have completely and utterly bound her to me. Even should I die, she would not be free of this bondage. For her, I was goddess, the target of her loyalty, love and devotion. My word was her law, my existence, her world.

It took me a great amount of time and power to perform such conditioning – but it was far better than simple bondage of wraith. Those, while strong, could be broken – and wraiths could turn against their master.

I frowned.

For despite all of my work, I had no illusions, of my slave's chances against more powerful warriors. For all of my enchantments – she was but a mediocre warrior.

I closed my eyes and shook my head before looking back at the woman, who looked at me with wide eyes, yearning for my attention, praise and acknowledgement.

I smiled again – my spell worked. And even though the subject was weak, she was the first of many. And my first combatant for the Mortal Kombat Tournament.

Originally, I had not gathered strong warriors but only normal guards, in hope to live my life away from the main events of the realms and not attract the attention of stronger powers – but that was taken away from me. Now, I needed to create a strong base that would support me – my own faction.

Yes.

I will cherish my accomplishment, the first of my warriors.

I grabbed the woman's chin and raised it, so she looked into my eyes.

"Your name?" I asked her.

"Sabe." was her answer.

* * *

AN: Because Necromancy in MK is seriously OP. Just look at how Quan Chi brainwashed Sindel and how powerful she became after Saho Kahn enhanced her. She practically singlehandedly decimated Earthrealm's warriors.


	4. Cryomancers

I grabbed my dark green travelling robe and put it over my usual attire. I took the black stick from the wall and whirled it. I grabbed both ends and pulled, revealing a blade of sword hidden inside the stick. After checking the sharpness, I sheeted the blade and left my room.

As I entered the main hall, Sabe fell on her knee.

"Rise." I ordered shortly.

As she obeyed my command, I walked around her, checking her out.

Above knee light grey boots, white sleeveless leotard with deep cleavage tied in front, white long gloves and white face mask. On her back hanged Thracian styled curved blade.

I stopped in front of her, grabbed her chin and raised her head. She had a nice face, that even her mask couldn't hide. Not stunningly beautiful, but easy for the eye. She had typical Asian like features of all Outworlders, just her skin had more tan than normal. She kept black hair in a simple bun.

Clothes emphasising speed and some visual distraction.

"Good." I gave her a simple acknowledgement.

I turned and started walking to the exit, Sabe immediately stepped behind me – I had Cryomancers to meet.

* * *

"As always, it's an honour to guest you, my lady." The old man bowed his head again, in a show of respect.

Cryomancers became quite respectful towards me after I took them in, protecting them from Shao Kahn's purges. Come to think about it, that might have been one of the reasons the Emperor was so pissed with me. At the time it seemed like a good idea – they were a valuable resource, that the Emperor decided to waste... and since he did not outright order their annihilation, I decided to shelter them.

And here I was, collecting on my good deeds and karma... in the outworld.

"Elder," I nodded to him respectfully. "I am in need of your best warriors."

"My lady?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Emperor, in his infinite grace, bestowed me the honour of leading the last Mortal Kombat tournament against Edenia."

"I see..." and he really did. Failure in the tenth tournament was not acceptable. Not to me, not to him and his people. It was more than the question of honour to him, it was the question of survival. Even without reasons like honouring the debt they owed me and protecting their people, I suspected that they would still agree to take part in the tournament. After all, they were originally from Edenia... before the current queen banished them. "Come, my Lady. I shall show you our best."

* * *

"His name is Kaui Jin." I observed as the middle-aged man went through katas. But hearing his name... I narrowed my eyes.

Kuai Jin? Where have I heard the name before?

It took me a few moments before I realised why the name sounded familiar. Could it be? Could he be an ancestor of Kuai Liang, who would become Sub-Zero?

Kuai Jin had a rough square face and while it was quite atypical for someone of Edenenian linage he was still handsome. His body was mass of muscles, but it didn't seem to make him slow... He was rather short in comparison to other Cyromancers... curious.

Kuai Jin wore a white ninja-like uniform, with black boots and black pants.

As the potential champion created an ice ball and threw it, freezing a moving target, I slowly nodded.

"Impressive. But it's truly hard to judge someone's skill just by exercises. Combat experience with life opponent would be far better to judge someone's skill. " I glanced at the elder, who nodded. Well, since he gave his permission "A combat test, then. Sabe!"

My wraith stepped forward ready to fight the Cyromancer-

"Wait!" I turned to face the newcomer, who dared to interrupt us.

* * *

**AN: This was supposed to be longer, but I did not manage to finish the whole thing today - so sorry for the place I stopped.**

**So Cyromancers enter the story. I don't know why, but when I was thinking a nick for Kuai Jin, I could only think names from Dragon Ball**

**Next chapter - combat between the great ancestor of Sub Zero and ?**


	5. Harsh lesson

"Skarlet!" I exclaimed surprised seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

Skarlet kneeled and looked at me with those grey eyes of hers. Her unnaturally red hair with a black streak was tied into a low ponytail. She was wearing a tight ninja half-face mask, forearm and shoulder guards, short loincloth, and a top revealing a bare midriff. She also was wearing red high heeled over the knee boots and had four kunai strapped onto her right leg. Her clothing was primary red with black accents

"Mother, allow me to join the tournament." she asked – no, demanded. And it felt as if she slapped me.

"Absolutely not! I will not have you throw away your life in such a wasteful endeavour!" I answered enraged.

What was that brat thinking? I have not trained her for years, just for her to throw it all away in a matter of seconds for some misplaced glory. In Mortal Kombat tournament the survival rate barely exceeded 10%.

"Lady Izana, maybe you should grant your daughter's request?" My head snapped at the elder. He ignored the murderous look I was giving him and pointed at Skarlet. "Just look at her."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the kneeling girl. I breathed deeply and allowed my anger to dissolve. This time I looked at her without my anger, without protectionism, only with cold logic.

Ah…

I could see it now. Her silhouette was hunched, shaking with fear, yet... her eyes were full of determination.

I looked deeper, through her eyes, into her very soul.

She was afraid of my rejection of her idea. Afraid of angering me. But… she was grateful for freeing her from the life of poverty... for feeding her, teaching her, threating her like my own daughter. She felt indebt. And for all of the feelings of gratitude, she was afraid that I would find her useless and throw her away. She was determined to pay me back, to prove herself useful... even if I would forbid her, she would still find some way to enter mortal Kombat tournament.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Elder gods, save me from Outworld teenagers, their drama and angst.

I opened my eyes again and looked at Skarlet. Maybe it was a good opportunity to take her down a peg or two? Yes... that would do.

I slowly nodded.

"Then a test of your skill will take place now - you will show your prowess fighting Kuai Jin."

* * *

Kuai Jin created two ice stalactites and grabbed them with his hands.

"So, you are Lady Izana's daughter?"

Skarlet whirled the blade, then cut the palm of her hand. The blood flew into the knife's blade, extending it's length, to that of the short sword.

"I am. And I'm here to prove my mother's time was not wasted on me."

Kuai Jin crushed the ice stalactites.

"Then don't hold back, because, in front of my people's benefactor, neither will I."

Skarlet advanced on Kuai Jin, then when she was within range, she swung her blade. But once she made the final step, her foot slid on the ice formed on the floor by her opponent. The Cryomancer slid forward, hitting the redhead's legs, toppling the wobbling woman.

Skarlet rolled forward, then twisted, stopping in a crouch, facing her opponent with her sword raised in guard.

* * *

I crossed my arms wincing as Kuai Jin landed a rather painful kick on the woman's side. I observed as the battle progressed, frowning. Skarlet was not bad... but she was far behind the level I would like her to be. It was becoming clear, that she was quickly being dominated during the combat.

Have I truly neglected her education so much? No... she was skilled, her magic was up to notch – but she lacked experience. And it was showing, as her opponent broke through and countered each of her attacks, reading her like an open book.

The Cryomancer. He was perfect. Each of his movements was minimalistic, calculated... cold. Heh. There was only something that bothered me – he could finish the fight at least three times already.

Then, I understood. He was not fighting to only win, he was actually teaching her through combat. I doubted that the brat would understand it – she was to worked up, on being so thoroughly dominated in combat. Yet another flaw I would need to crush in her. Pride, arrogance, superiority complex – I saw too many warriors crushed by those traits. I will not have Skarlet embracing those weaknesses.

"You truly have trained an exceptional individual." I praised, as I spoke to Elder, my eyes not leaving the combat.

"Thank you." The elder acknowledged the praise. "Your daughter is also impressive. To master blood magic in such a young age - she is truly talented." He commented.

Just as Kuai Jin threw an ice sphere at her, Skarlet cut her hand, creating a wall of blood in the sphere's way. The blood froze when the sphere hit it, but a moment later Kuai Ji kicked the frozen blood, shattering it and sending frozen blood shard in redhead's direction. Surprised, the redhead raised her arms, protecting her face from projectiles... and effectively cut off her view of her opponent. She grunted as the shards cut her, few impaling her. As she lowered her block, her eyes widen in a surprise, as she found the Cryomancer in her personal space. Skarlet was completely helpless, as the man unleashed a string of strikes on her, not giving her time to recover, block or counter.

I tsked with dissatisfaction.

"What good is mastery, if you don't know when or how to use it?"

"Be that as it may, it's still impressive." The elder hummed then commented. "It looks like the fight is over."

Indeed it looked like it. Skarlet was slowly getting up from the floor after the last strike to her chin. I could see that she had barely strength to stand, she was clearly not able to continue fighting. Yet, by sheer stubbornness, she refused to yield.

"Indeed, it looks like it." I agreed.

Skarlet swung her fist at Kuai Jin who easily sidestepped her clumsy attack.

The warrior looked at me questioningly and I instantly understood the meaning behind his look. I lightly nodded, giving him my permission.

"Should we end the fight?" The elder asked, completely missing the interaction between me and the combatant.

Skarlet swung her fist again, wide, with all the strength she had left. Kuai Jin caught her fist easily. He clenched his hand over the redhead's fist and squeezed, making her grunt with pain. He then threw her to the ground and twisted her arm, dislocating it.

Kuai Jin stepped back, allowing Skarlet to slowly stand up, her arm hanging uselessly. She stood still for a moment, then came to a decision – she slowly advanced on her opponent, then spun, trying to kick her opponent. The man blocked her kick, then quickly grabbed her leg with one arm and raised the other. Skarlet's eyes widened.

"No-Ahggg!" she screamed as Kuai Jin's landed on her extended leg, breaking her bone.

Skarlet fell on the floor, screaming from pain. She tried to push away the man with her working hand as he stood in front of her. He simply grabbed her arm and twisted it, disabling it. Her scream sounded around the arena.

"Not yet." I answered Elder's question, wincing at my daughter's screams of pain. It had to be done – and better it happened here, then on the Mortal Kombat arena.

"No more, please, no more." Skarlet pleaded as Kuai Jin raised her, to her feet, pushing her against the wall. Then he started punching her... like a training dummy, not allowing her to fall on the ground.

"Mother! Please!" I clenched my teeth hearing Skarlet's cries but done nothing to stop what was simple torture now.

Finally, Kuai Jin dragged barely conscious, bruised and bloodied Skarlet before me. I winced seeing just how badly the kneeling woman was beaten. She only did not fell on the floor, because the Cryomancer held her by her hair. I turned to the man and nodded with respect.

"Flawless victory. Thank you, for teaching my daughter both – combat and humility."

I kneeled in front of Skarlet, looking into her eyes.

"Do you understand now? In Mortal Kombat tournament, you will face stronger, more powerful, faster and crueller opponents... do you understand how inexperienced you are in comparison to them... how unprepared you are. Do you understand, that no matter how much you would beg me for help, I would no be able to aid you... that I would be forced to watch as you are ripped to shreds in front of my eyes?" I hissed the last part. I took no pleasure in her suffering, but some lessons had to be thought harshly. Especially overconfident brats.

I moved my hand over her eyes, putting her to sleep with my magic. Kuai Jin gently lied her on the ground.

I turned to the man again.

"Master Kuai Jin. You showed great skill, I look forward to fighting beside you in the Mortal Kombat tournament." I bowed lightly, and the man answered with his bow. "While I have errands to do, I would leave my daughter under your care."

"You will not be healing her with your magic, my lady?" The elder asked and I shook my head.

"Pain and time she will spend recovering, will help teach her lessons about her limits." I turned to Kuai Jin. "I would be grateful if you trained her during her time here."

"It would be an honour, my lady." he answered bowing.

* * *

AN: Ouch.

Reviewer Guest - thanks for the review. If your only complaint is about grammar, I'm doing well so far :)


	6. Cultivation

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked, not sure if I should laugh, be mad, offended or embarrassed... I was sure as hell confused.

"Can you tell me, what sort of twisted logic, made you think that I am discarding you?" I asked Skarlet, who, despite my words, was still kneeling, with her hands on the ground and her forehead touching the floor.

I admit I did my best to instil loyalty in her as I adopted her... but that kind of misinterpretation of my intention was greatly embarrassing... and tad worrying.

"Tsk. So, I leave you in care of Master Kuai Jin for a few days, for recovery and training... and you start thinking that I decided to discard you, because of your failure? Because you were defeated?"

I narrowed my eyes as Skarlet stayed unmoving on the floor.

Wasn't she overreacting? It isn't like she...

Ah.

I winced as I realised that yes, I was all she had in this world. All she had was given by me. All she knew was thaught by me... And if I decided to leave her, she would literally lose her whole world. From her standpoint, she wasn't overreacting.

The old me, from a different time, from a different realm, would be disturbed and disgusted with the way the situation developed. But for me right now, could only think of how to capitalize on the situation. I have learned long ago that good deeds come with a cost, compassion was paid back with betrayal and mercy was the fastest way to pain and death. These were the rules of Outworld.

"Master Kuai Jin." I turned to Cyromancer. "I apologize for the foolishness of my daughter. I will be taking her now – would you be willing to take her, in the future, for training?"

"Of course, Lady Izana." He raised his hands in salute and so did I.

I turned and started walking away... only to realize something and stop at the door. I sighed loudly. Has this one defeat shaken her so much?

"Are you coming?" I asked Skarlet, who still hasn't moved from her spot.

* * *

"Are you sure it's wise, my Lady? Shao Kahn might object. His orders were-"

"I will obey his orders, but I intend to bend them as much as possible." I silenced my advisor as I walked to the window, to look at the lands that were granted to me by the Emperor ages ago... Shao Kahn would not care about me bending the rules, as long as I won. Knowing the bastard, that little move would make him laugh.

"My decision stands. Spread the news - a tournament is organised in the domain of Sorceress Izana, the best warriors will be allowed to partake in Mortal Kombat. Only those who live in her domain can partake. Entire Outworld must know this. Also spread the news independently, that there are places in my domain to settle." I waited for my advisor to bow, acknowledging my order. "Skarlet will be the one taking care of the organisation of the tournament. You all will be assisting her. That is all." I declared, turned and started leaving.

I did enjoy the look on Skarlet's face. Suprise, confusion and horror were as clear as day. I managed to make my way out of the hall and make halfway to the courtyard before Skarlet caught up to me.

"Mother, you can't-"

I spun around and faced her.

"Oh, I can and I did." I hissed. Okay, so I might have been still pissed of for that idiotic challenge she issued to Kuai Jin. She backed off, surprised by the intensity of my statement. "I have thaught you and trained you, so you could become someone to whom I could trust with important tasks. Someone who would be my right hand. Do you think, I adopted you just for you to be a simple bodyguard?"

"Yes..."

What?

Her singlet word stopped my rant.

As I looked at her, it dawned on me. She... she did not resign from taking part in Mortal Kombat, yet, has she? Was a beating that she received not enough?

I sighed.

I give up.

"Then..." I started again, slowly. "After the tournament, you will train under Master Kuai Jin – he will teach you, what I can not. And if he declares, that you are ready, by the time the Mortal Kombat starts, I will allow your participation."

The redhead looked at me with eyes full of determination.

"I will not fail you, mother."

I smiled, despite myself. I put my hand on her head.

"I know."

I turned and started walking again.

"Where will you be?"

"Recruiting, thinning up the herd and hopefully, picking up a few things."

* * *

"These are your best?" I looked over three Saurians.

"Indeed my lady. As thou has commanded, these are the finest warriors from among our people." the female Saurian, taking a form of an older regal woman answered my question.

"Can they change into human forms?"

"Of course." She nodded and three Saurians altered their forms and in a moment three humans were standing in front of me.

"Females?" I looked at my companion.

"I know that you would be more at ease with them."

"Indeed." I nodded appreciatively. It was a small gesture, but I appreciated it. "Hmm... have you considered sending your best to Mortal Kombat?"

"Is that thy command?"

I paused. Was it?

"No. I will leave the choice to you. But I would like to have few of your people under my command for the duration of the tournament, to act as observers and spies."

"It shall be as you command."

"Also, I want your people to start regularly scouting my domain and area surrounding it. Double the patrols for when the Mortal Kombat tournament shall start."

"Do you except troubles?"

"...I just prefer to be prepared." I answered shortly. "In case Shao Kahn tries something."

"We swore vassalage to you. There are no rebellions in your domain, no rumours. The Emperor has no reason to doubt our loyalty."

I shake my head and state bitterly.

"Shao Kahn was always the suspecting type-" my eyes widen and stopped as if I was struck.

Was it that simple? He always was distrustful and most of the factions that I gave refuge in my domain, had earned his mistrust. I guess that my good deeds caught up to me...

No...

More then them, he had a reason to distrust me...

Damn you, Shao Kahn! After all those years, have you finally decided to get rid of me? Or is it some elaborate test?

"I will give the orders to my other subjects, but I want you to be prepared to evacuate."

"You won't have us stay and fight?"

"Against Shao Kahn?" I almost laughed as I looked at her. She smiled back.

"Indeed. We shall make preparations."

"I thank thee, for your assistance, Queen Sytholin." put my hands in salute.

"Always, my liege." She responded with a salute of her own.

* * *

The portal closed behind us.

The three Saurians given me by Queen Sytholin and Sabe followed me, as I stopped on the edge and looked over the valley.

"So... this is Edenia."

* * *

AN: Have you noticed? During the invasions in Mortal Kombat, there are no logistics, no tactics – only simple charges...


	7. Hunting

"It's him." Kiri, one of my saurian followers pointed at the man walking down the road with a couple of companions.

It was surprising to see a two meters tall Edenian with a body of culturist and the face of a fashion model. It was... strange, yet somehow, it fit.

"Your sure?" I asked as I observed. He had six companions, more like bodyguards.

"Yes." the woman answered. "He was boasting in the inn about his exploits, as he and his companions drank."

Drinking, huh? Well, it certainly would make things easier. Alcohol has a tendency to influence performance. But, I couldn't be too sure of myself. That kind of arrogance was a quick way to defeat. I have thought myself years ago not to ever underestimate any opponent.

"Kiri, Ankha, Sabe. The three of you will take care of the man's bodyguards, while I will deal with the leader myself." I ordered my Wraight and two Saurians. "Khameleon, you will stay in the back – kill anyone who would try to run." I turned the most skilled from my retinue. "This is important. No one can escape." I kept my eyes on her, as she nodded, silently accepting my command. Khameleon faded from sight as she camouflaged herself.

I turned and with a deep breath and walked out of the forest, Sabe, Kiri and Ankha silently following me, barring the way of the Edenians.

"Well boys, it looks like we have our entertainment for tonight." The leader grinned to the laugh of his companions.

Overconfident fool. A smile crept over my face.

"I will take care of the big dumb. The rest is yours." As soon as I said that, three women run past me, staying away from the leader. The man didn't even look back at his companions, as the sounds of combat filled the air.

We both started circling each other, carefully observing, evaluating each other. He carefully stalked, his steps were surprisingly light for someone of his built.

"Not that I have anything against meeting such a beautiful woman," He said as he eyed me. "but, wouldn't a warm bed in an inn be a better place for a meeting?

I took off my robe and allowed it to slowly slide down my frame. That left me wearing a loincloth with thongs, halter top and thigh-high boots.

"Ah, want this body to heat you, Harun?" I asked, arching. As expected – his eyes roamed over my curves.

Hook.

"Ah, a bounty hunter. And a... 'gifted', one at that." He commented as we approached each other. His eyes were still on my chest.

Line.

"I'm more of a collector." I commented.

He clicked his tongue, as we were about arms reach.

"I never understood. Why the females insist on those impractical heels and clothes that leave little to no protection~ Not that I am complaining, mind you." He chuckled.

"Mhm~" I hummed, putting my index finger to my lips. This was disappointingly easy. "Allow me, to educate you~" I said hotly, as my finger travelled from my lips, down, between my breasts. Harum's eyes moved, glued to my finger.

Sinker.

My free hand shot forward, open palm striking man's nose. There was a satisfying crunch.

As the man grabbed his face and stumbled back, I kicked the side of his leg. Already unbalanced, he fell on his knees. I spun around and my foot hit the unprotected abdomen – it was rather painful. The man's hand let go of his face and travelled to his stomach. I grinned savagely as my fist darted, aiming at the man's now unprotected throat.

But as it was about to connect, the man suddenly was two meters away. It was as if the wind blew him away.

"Tsk." A smile dropped from my face. Edenian magic. It would be reckless to attack now. I was not entirely sure what the bastard could do.

As the man shook his head, regaining his composure. He spit out blood and got up. His nose was bleeding rather strongly. I guess I broke it.

I dropped my stance and started circling him, arching my body.

"Usually, a woman cannot compete with a man in matters of strength." I started speaking, my voice sensual. I had forged an image that helped me numerous times. One of a woman filled with sensuality, lust and sex. That made my opponents to generally underestimate me. More interested in what they would do with me after the fight, instead of considering me a threat. "That's why armour would only hinder us. Instead, light clothes give us mobility and allow a... visual distraction." I finished with a smirk, my hand sliding down my bear side.

"Well, I will be sure to enjoy that body you so proudly put on display... Before I remove your head from your neck." He said, somewhat warily. But there was rage there and desire. I could use it.

"Hm~" I purred. I smirked as I saw him shiver. "I wouldn't mind that, after all-" I moved my hand to the sides of my chest, down, to my abdomen, then lower. "-to winners go the spoils." I finished.

Harum's eyes again traced behind my hands again.

Idiot. I just told him that clothes were a distraction that I used as one of my weapons and he still fell for it.

My leg darted up, in a roundhouse kick, travelling straight at the man's jaw.

He blocked it.

A moment later he was right next to me, our faces almost touching.

"!" I grunted as his fist landed on my stomach. He spun around and backhanded me. The hit had enough force to make me spin around.

I threw a fist blindly, but as I faced the man again, my hand went over his head. Harum was again inside my guard. His open palms right next to my stomach, forming a sphere of wind.

"Ugh!" I grunted as the wind magic threw me several meters back. I rolled on the ground, stopping with my face in the dirt.

_'He tricked me. He used my overconfidence and tricked me. That little bastard played me!'_

The magic was already healing my wounds but not my pride. To think that after I thought myself careful, I would become so overconfident. I gritted my teeth.

"!" The man grabbed my hair and raised me to my knees. The bastard thought it was over?

Pure rage washed over me.

I grabbed his hand and using my own weight, threw him on the ground. I rolled with him, holding his hand. As we both stopped and started getting on our knees, I spun and threw a kick straight at the man's face.

His wail filled with pain brought me immense satisfaction.

"This is why I use high heels." I got up and kicked the side of his head, stunning him. "A flat would leave you just a bruise. But a high heel?" I let go of his arm and grabbed him by the throat. I held my open palm in front of his face. "Well, now you are a one-eyed bandit."

I reached out with my magic and grabbed his soul. I wouldn't be delicate. Having your soul ripped out while you were alive, was extremely painful. It couldn't be done on a strong warrior in his full strength. But now, when the man was broken? He would resist – but that would only enhance his pain.

And I wanted him to suffer.

Because he has humiliated me. Because he has tricked me. Because he has reminded me, about the feelings, I wanted to stay forgotten.

But he also gave me a lesson about my overconfidence. I would not make the same mistake again.

The man's screams finally cased, as his soulless body fell on the ground. It took a little to subjugate him. My retinue gathered around – all of our opponents were dead. I waved my hand, sending a fireball to the dead body.

"Burn the bodies. We will leave no trace." I commanded. My followers moved, to execute my orders.

As the fire started eating away the carrion, I changed my shape, now looking like the man I just killed.

"Harun, the leader of the host of thousand bandits... your soul is mine." I closed my fist. "And so is your army."


End file.
